OKANE GA NAI
by badaisakura
Summary: naruto adalah malaikat penyelamat sasuke yang dingin , kasar dan arogan berada disebuah kasino suna dan lebih parahnya sedang dilelang. "KANKUBELENGGU SANG MALAIKAT DENGAN RANTAI CINTAKU" KANKU PATAHKA SAYAPYA AGARTAK TINGGALKANKU AKAN KUIKAT DENGA HARTA KU KAN KUKURUNG IA DALAM ISTANA EMAS KU KARAN IA 'HANYA MILKU'
1. Chapter 1

OKANE GANAI

Pemaimain : uzumaki naruto - yukia ayase 19 tahun (mahasiswa)

: uciha sasuke - kanou 27 tahun (direktur financial)

Pairing : sasu x naru

Rate : M (mungkin?!)

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: naruto selamanya punyaMASASHI KISHI MOTO –SENSEI

WARNING: YAOI, ABAL, GAJE, TYPO,

TERINSPIRASI DARI ANIME DAN MANGA OKANE GANAI

Silahkan baca ….. silahkan revew silahkan flame tapi baca dulu

-BADAI SAKURA-

50 juta

55 juta

60 juta…..

Ada tawaran lebih , 60 JUTA…

Disebuah kasino terjadi pelelangan , bukan barang antic maupun lukisan mahal . yang menjadi dangangan saat ini adalah anak manusia. Tepatnya seorang pemuda blasteran bermanik shafir , bersurai pirang dengan tiga garis halus melintang di kedua sisi pipinya yang chabi, dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya yang terkulai tak berdaya di depa n semua ausients . Suna ga kure kini tengah rama berlalu lalang ratusan bahkan ribuan orang dengan aktifitas mereka masing masing. Yah kkota yang sijuluki 'tak pernah tidur ' ini memang selalu ramai meskipun tengah malam.

100 juta …. Dan semua ini cas, seorang pria dewasa membuka koper dan menumpahkan isi kopertersebut yang teryata adalah sejumlah uang senilai seratus juta yen, didepan sipirang.

Apartemen uchiha sasuke.

SASUKE POV

'Benarkah kau malaikatku , kenapa kau bias seperti ini ?' ku belai surai pirang indahnya, kemudian ku kecup lembut . ia masih sama seperti 2 tahun silam.

FLASEBACK

" Apa kau baik baik saja?" tangan tan itu terulur mengapai ubuh ringkih penuh luka , " kau terluka …" kudongakan kepalaku ingi melihat siapa pemilik suara cempreng itu dan ternyata dia sangat lah cantik bak malaikat. "

FLASEBACK AND

"Enggggh…." Aku terkejut saat mendengar Sebuah lenguhan kecil yang menandakan ia telah terbangun, saat hamper saja aku mencium bibir kecilnya nan ranum. " kau sudah sadar?'' tanyaku saat kulihat kelopak mata itu tak lagi menyembunyikan shafir indahnya. " ini dimana?" kulihat iya bingung dimana ia berada. " apa kau tak ingat….?" Tanya ku menggantung berharap ia akan mengingatku. Sesaat ia mengingat sesuatu kemudian ia pun terlihat panic." AKU INGAT … DIMANA KIBA? KIBA? DIMANA DIA? " heh dia tak mengingat ku rupanya." Inu yuka kiba kah" tanyaku datar dengan wajah stoic ." apa kau teman kiba?" tanyanya polos , dan hal itu telak membuat ku serasa dipanah tepat dihatiku, namun dengan cepat aku rubah ekspresiku menjadi datar lagi. " bukan " jawabku datat." Ia dadalah klaenku yang kabur membawa uang pinjaman perusahaan sebesar 5o juta yen" jelasku panjang lebar sembari melempar amplop coklat yang kugenggam."apa ini?" terlihat jelas sorot matanya menggambarkan rasa penasaran dan bingung. " cukup bacalah" sanggahku datar. Ia membuka berkas itu dan matanya memancarkan rasa tak percaara kini genangan air kulihat hampir terjatuh dari pelupuk safir indahnya. " a..apa … apa yang akan terjadi pada kiba ? " Tanya nya sembari menahan isak . aku hanya bisqa shok mendengar ujarnya.

NORRMAL POV

Naruto molai menagis dan memohon pada sasuke agar ia membannaya pada kiba. Namun karna hanya nama kiba kiba kiba dan kiba yan naruto sebut , sasuke pun molai naik darah. Ia mendorong tubuh naruto jatuh ke tempat tidur. Sasuke membuka dasinya dan mengikat kedua lengan naruto dengan dasinya." Aku telah membelimu, !" ujar sasuke sarkasme. Sasuke molai menarik baju nya yang ia kenakan pada tubuh naruto dengan sekali hentak, dan itu mengakibatkan seluruh kacing nya terlepas dan menampilkan dada tan naruto yang mulus. " kau adalah milikku " tambahnya lirih kini sembali menjilat erotis cuping telinga naruto, kemudia tangannya molai meraba dada naruto dengan gerakan sensual. Naruto yang menerima perlakuan itu pun seolah hanya bias menangis sembari menggit bibi bawahnya keras agar desahan fulgar tak lolos dari bibirnya. Air matanya kian deras kala dirasa ada yang menggenggam daerah privasinya." Akhhhh hen…. Akh tiii…. Khannnnn " debuah desahan pun ahkirnya keluar dari bibir munginya saat tangan sasuke memanjakan miliknnya. Sasuke pun menyeringai ia merassa puas bias membut naruto 'tegang'. Tangan sasuke taknya berhenti di daerah sensitive natuto , ia melebarkan paha naruto , "tiiii tidak,, jangan jangan lakukan itu , aku dan kau sama sama pria … ini aneh akkkkkkkkkkkkkkkhhhhhhh itttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii" jerit naruto pun kian keras isa kannya semakin menderu. Kini bukan saja manjakan milik naruto jari sasuke juga molai menerobos rektrum naruto yang mmbuat naruto menjerit tertahan. "hentikan hentmmnnn…. Isakan naruto pun dibungkam bibir dingin sasuke . dikulumnya dan dilumanya bibir ceri naruto dengan ganas. Tangan sasuke yang semula hanya memanjakan milik naruto kini molai kejam meremas kasar milik sipirang, yang mengakibatakan jerit tertahan dari sang pemilk. Dan kesempatan itu dimanfaat kan sasuke untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut malaikatnya. Lidah sasuke ngabsen dan mengajak klidah naruto untukl berdansa seirama dengn aktivitas tangn dibawahnya. Jarinya betambah dan terus bertambah menusuk dan mencari titik ternikmar naruto. Setelah dirasa cukup jarinya ia keluarkan namun tak lama berselabnh milik nya menggantikan posisi jari jarinya . kini tertanam sempurna si lubang sempit dan hangat milik naruto. Tanpa aba aba ia pompa tubuh naruto semakin lamasemakin cepat tanpa melepas pangutannya. Tak berapa lama muncratlah benih sasuke didalam tubuh tan orang terkasinya . kini ia lepas miliknya dari tubuh tan itu. Onyxnya memandang intends tubuh yang terklai tak berdaya di bawanya dengan kissmark yang berserakan hamper siselurudh tubuh inda h itu. Sang safir meredup mitikan airmata yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada tangis darah. Namun saaske tak mengiraukanhal itu , kini ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berbenah. Namun aktifitasnya terhenti kala ia mendengar narutro berguman lirih " kumohon ku mohon lepas kan aku , ali ingin menolong kiba " lirirnya namun itu cukup membuat sasuke terperanjat. " hn" hanya sua huruf itu yang menjadi jawaban sasuke . sebuah gumamman tk memiliki arti. " AKU MOHOOOO NNNN BIARKANAKU BERTEMU SEPUPU KU KIBA!" teriaknya dengan suara parau, " aku akn melepas kan mu dengan persyaratan kau harus mengembalika uang yang di bawa kabur kiba dan uang yang kugunakan untu membelimu. " tandas sasuke dengan dinginnya . " bohong , mana mungkin aku mengembalikan semuanya" lirih naruto sembari menunduk. Sasuke pu menoleh kemudian menggapai dagu naruto, " tenang saja aku akan membelimu dengan harga 500 ribu yen per waktu kau tidur dengan ku" san sasuke pun melumat bibir naruto , tapi ki dengn lembut namun dapat membuat naruto membulatkan sepasang shaffir musim panasnya.

TBC…..

GOMEN MINA PINGIN BUAT YANG HOT DAN ROMANTIS TAPI KOK MALAH GA JELAS GINIYA

OKELAH YANG PENTING REVEW YA….. FLAME JUGA BOLEH TAPI BACA DULU


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

Naruto ahkirnya bias kembali kekampus dan kuliah tapi ternyata selama ia pergi semua berubah . dulu kawan kawan sahabat kepercayaanya kini telah berubah menjadi srigala yang menatapnya lapar seolah ingin memangsanya.

Disclaimer:

Selamanya naruto hanya milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

WARNING:

TYPO, YAOI, GAJE, ALUR SECEPET KERETA SHINKANSEN

PAIRING

SASUKE X NARUTO

RATED:

M(MUNGKIN)

Maaf semuanya jika di fic pertama ku ini sangat mengecewakan. Karna aku buatnya di warnet jadi tergesa gesa banget. Dan parahnya ga bias baca ulang T,T HIKS HIKS HIKS,,,,,,,.Aku berharap di chapter ke 2 bisa lebih baik . terimakasih buat semua nya dah revew. Semula aku takut dan putus asa setelah baca fic ku, tapi ternyata banyak yang mendukungku … HOUNTO NI ARIGATOU MINNA-SAMA

BALAS REVEW YA DIKIT:

onixsafir1023…. THANKS MASUKANNYA AKU AKAN TERAPIN WALAU MUNGKIN MASIH BANYAK TYPO.

kagurra amaya ….MAAF YA DAH BIKIN AME BINGUNG , AKU USAHAIN GA NGEBINGUNGIN LAGI, GA JANJI TAPI HEHEHEHHE.

akai girl… IYA INI FIC MEMNG OKANE GANAI FERSI SASU NARU KOK, #DIBUNUH ISSE – SENSEI, TAPI THANKS … HEHEHE

ailla-ansory…. Maaf ya ini gara gara ga ada waktu baca ulang hwaaaaaa malu aku…

ryota…makasih masukanya , oh mengenai alur nih fik mungkin tak bikin antar mirip ga mirip dengan okane ga nai asli. Soale ga terlalu inget alur okane ganai yang panjang.

Zen Ikkika… maaf maaf maaf maaf bikin bingung, tapi aku usahain ga akan bingung lagi, tapi thanks dah mau mampir ke fic gaje ku.

Micky milky…. Iya nih nyuri cerita dari okane ganai# dibantai isse – sensei. Sebenere aku bermaksud ga merubah karakter sifat naruto yang cerewet dan deroboh tapi masih bingung. Ya deh entar tak coba bikin manly

Uchiha Sanaru…..kyaaaaaaaaa trimakasih trimakasih,,, arigatou#peluk uchiha sasunaru. Ga nyangka bakal dibilang bagus banget.

deviluk shin ryu…. Duh maaf ya… sebenere pengen tak edit seperfec mungkn tapi karna fic dadakan plus, diwarnet jadi aku tak berdaya.

Qnantazefanya….. maaf ya….. aku coba perbaiki di chap ini ya… heheheh jangan kapok mampir ya….

======================================================================================================================== BADAISAKURA ====================================

Sasuke kini dapat memenjarakan tubuh malaikatnya dalam istana emas, tapi tidak dengan hati si malikat. setelah kejadian malam itu, kini si pirang terkasihnya shok dan depresi, jangankan bercinta lagi dengannya, untuk di sentuh saja telah sukses membuat naruto histeris dan mengigil.

Dikantor Sasuke.  
"sasuke-kun..." sebuah sapaan dari gadis bersurai pink membuat polusi pendengaran sasuke yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. "Hn" dan seperti biasa, gumaman tak jelas kebanggannya yang menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Gadis pink a.k.a sakura yang merasa di acuhkan sasuke pun ahkirnya putus urat kesabarannya. Ia melenggang dengan gaya yang dibuat seanggun mungkin mendekati meja kerja sasuke ." shash- shu- keh- khunnnh, jhan...Ngan achuhh khhha akhu dong..." desah sakura ingin menggoda sasuke. Namun ternyata usahanya sia sia, sasuke tak bergeming sedikit pun ia, masih setia pada dokumen dihadapannya. "apa mau mu, sakura?" tukas sasuke datar tanpa melihat sakura. Mendapat tanggapan tak mengenakan sasuke, si pinkpun pura pura cemberut, ia kembungkan kedua pipinya bermaksud agar terlihat imut, tapi itu malah membuat sasuke semakin mual.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Ia pergi meninggalkan sakura yang pura pura merajuk. Melihat sasuke melangkah keluar segera sakura kejar dan hadang didepan pintu. "mau ke mana sasuke-kun?" Tanyanya manja. " toilet... kenapa? mau ikut" sahutnya ketus.

Ia lirik si brisik dibelangnya, kemudian melangkah keluar pintu tanpa mau memperdulikan wajah sakura yang semerah tomat karna ucapannya tadi.

Saat Sasuke hapir keluar ruangan berpapasan dengan sabaku kembar yang membungkukkan diri memberi hormat. Sabaku no Gaara dan Sabaku no Sasori, mereka adalah sekertari pribadi Sasuke.

Setelah mereka memasuki ruangan Sasuke mereka hanya menatap datar apa yang ada di dalam ruanga itu. Pewaris tunggal perusahaan medis Haruno, tak lain adalah haruno sakura. " haruno-san ingin minum apa". Sasori yang berjalan disamping gaara mendekat ke arah sakura sembari menawari minuman. Sedangkan gaara masih diam dengan wajah stoicnya sambil merapaikan berkas berkas di mejanya.

Wajah datar duo sabaku ini memanglah sangat mirip tapi tetap dapat dibedakan karna gaara memiliki tato kanji 'AI' didahinya, dan lingkaran hitam besar menyerupai panda di kelopak matanya. Namun hal itu tak memperburuk penampilannya, bahkan membingkai dengan manisnya iris jade, warisan klan sabaku. Memanglah tak dapat dipungkiri wajah baby face nan miskin ekspresi. Surai merah marun yang lembut menambah keelokan twins sabaku ini.

Kembali ke cerita, ketika sasori tengah menghidangkan minuman pada sakura, suasan serasa senyap bak kuburan. Entah mengapa sakura yag tadinya terus berkicau saat ada sasuke, kini diam bungkam tanpa suara. tak beberapa lama sasuke pun kembali ke ruangannya. Tentu hal itu juga merubah suasana hati sakura. Sasuke terlihat asik dengan pekerjaannya tanpa perduli sakura mendekat dan mencoba mengajaknya ngobrol. "haruno-san" tiba tiba suara gara mengintrupsi sakura. "apa keperluan anda berkunjung kemari?" . sakura pun menoleh kearah gaara dan mendengus kecil. Kemudian ia melenggang dengan manisnya menuju sofa tamu biru donker corak harimau yang ia duduki tadi. Ia ambil amplop coklat dari dalam tas pinknya. Setelah itu ia serahkan pada sasori yang ada di sebelahnya. " sopanlah sedikit pada klaien no satu mu, ga-a-ra -ku-n? Ejanya seolah menyindir gaara. Namun seperti biasa, gaara jawab dengan gumaman tak jelas.

" aku akan menginvestasikan saham perusahan ku. Aku kemari ingin mendiskusikan bagaimana prosedurnya" terangnya serius pada gaara. " kemudian ayo kita diskusikan soal masa depan kita sa-su-ke- ku-n...? Tambahnya histeris sembari berhampur ke tempat sasuke duduk. Tapi naas ia hanya memeluk kursi kosong. "hn" lagi lagi dua huruf itu yang menangapai sakura. Sasuske berlalu meninggalkan sakura. Beberapa langkah sasuke berjalan, kemudian ia berhenti sejenak dan berbalik menatap sakura. Sakura pun bersemu malu karna hal itu. Tak beberapa lama sasuke pun menghela nafas panjang kemudiam beranjak pergi. "ku serahkan semua pada kalian, sabaku bersaudara..." setelah berkata demikian, sasukepun meninggalkan ruangannya, tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. sedangkan kembar sabakupun hanya bisa mengerdikan bahu mereka dan menghela nafas panjang, pasrah akan sikap atasanya yang semena mena.

Berbeda dengan twins sabaku, sakurapun bercengo ria mendengar ucapan sasuke. Kedua iris emerlan itu terbelalak tak percaya." apa ... sasuke .. hei sasuke tunggu.." triaknya histeris sembari mengejar sasuke. Tapi percuma sasuke telah melangkah jauh meninggalkan kantornya.

Sasuke POV .

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju lift, sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya birfikir, bagaimana keadaan naruto saat ini, sedang apa dia, sudah bangunkah dia saat ini. Aku sangat senang saat bertemu lagi dengannya, malaikat rubah pirang ku. Ku tk tak bias mendiskribsikan seberapa banyak ia menolongku , malaikat yang indah bagai matahari yang menerangi kegelapan hatiku. Tapi aku sedikit kecewa karna dia tak mengenaliku. Akupun hanya bisa meruntuki kesialan nasibku hari.

" hari yang melelahkan, ditambah kenapa harus bertemu sipinki berisik itu juga sih" grutuku entak pada siapa.

Setelah aku memasuki lift. kutekan angka lantai apartemenku berada. Yah memang apartemen dan kantor ku berada dalam satu gedung berbeda lantai, hal itu memudahkanku untuk bekerja dan pulang tanpa membuang banyak waktu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di apartemenku. Saat aku tiba didepan pintu, hati ku jadi ragu untuk membuka apartemenku sendiri. Tanganku yang terulur untuk memegang kenop pintu kutarik kembali, aku berfikir sejenak. Dan rasa rinduku pada sirubah pirang mengalahkan segala rasa gundahku, oleh karnanya akupun memnutuskan membuka pintu apartentku dan melihat kondisi naruto.

Setelah aku memasuki apartementku yang terbilang luas dan elit ini, ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruang tamu. Namun tak kutemukan sosok kuning yang kurindukan. Kulangkah kan kaki ku pelan tanpa suara menuju kamar ku, tapi juga nihil, ia tak ada disana, kemudian aku beranjak kekamar sebelah kamarku, tapi juga sama saja. Dan terahkir akupun mencarinya kedapur, 'yah siapa tau dia kelaparan' inerku. Kulangkahkan kaki kaki ku pelan tapi Pasti kearah dapur. Dan benar saja kudapati sosok naruto dengan mengenakan pyama miliku yang kebesaran, ia menuang air putih dalam gelas kaca digenggamannya. " naruto..!" pangil ku lirih, akan tetapi tanggapan yang ku peroleh sangatlah mengejutkan. Tubuhnya bergetar, gelas yang ia genggampun jatuh kelantai dan pecah. "NARUTOOO..." aku pun panik melihat tubuhnya merosot kelantai. "m... -aaf Akh-aku tak sengaja" suaranya terdengar bergetar, apa dia ketakutan. Saat ku lihat dia akan memunguti pecahan kaca yang berserakan, aku hampir tak bias menahan amarahku saat kulihat pecahan gelas mengores jari tan mungil miliknya. ku hentikan ia saat ia bermaksud membersihkan mepahan tadi dengan menggenggam lenggannya. Tapi seketika itu juga ia tepis tanganku. Kulihat ia sangat terkejut. Sekilas tadi safir indahnya membelalak memancarkan rasa takut dan kaget. Namun sesegera mungkin ia sembunyikan dibalik tundukan kepala yang lemah. Tanganya ia dekap erat didepan dadanya, seakan takut untuk ku genggam lagi. "aa-aakhhan aku- ber-res kan segera" ujarnya terbata masih tertunduk.

Aku merasa aneh... Tadi saat kugenggam tangannya, kurasa suhu tubuhnya sangatlah panas, 'apa dia demam ya?' tanyaku dalam hati. ku genggam lagi lengannya. dan benar tubunya memang panas. kuulurkan satu lagi tangan ku, ia terlihat takut dan memejamkan matanya. Tapi ketika tangan ku menyentuh dahinya sorot matanya menggambarkan jelas bahwa ia kini tengah terheran heran dengan sikapku. 'astaga anak ini benar benar demam tinggi. Apa dia tidak merasa jika dirinya tengah demam ya', inerku dalam hati tak kalah heran. " DASAR 'DOBE'. Apa kau tak sadar kau itu lagi demam hah?" kepanikanku tak lagi sanggup kututupi dengan wajah stoicku. Kugendong naruto ala pengantin, kubawa ia masuk kedalam kamar. Kemudian kurebahkan tubuh tan mungil itu diatas tempat tidur king size ku. Ia masih menatapku heran dan penuh tanda tanya.

Segera ku bongkar lemariku mencari kotak p3k miliku. " a-ano.. Aku baik baik saja".

naruto berujar lirih, mungkin ia tak ingin aku khawatir. Setelah kubongkar hampir seluruh isi lemariku, ahkirnya ku temukan apa yang aku cari

" INI DIA..." teriakku kegirngan seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat perment, sunguh aku benar benar tak sadar. 'sial, kenapa aku bisa hilang kendali didepanya. Sungguh tak bisa di percaya, aku benar benar bodoh'. Runtuku dalam hati.

malaikatku kini tengah mengukir senyum tipis dibibir mungilnya. Mungkin ia geli melihat tingkah ku yang bodoh.

Kurobekan satu obat antibiotik penurun panas, dan kuserahkan segelas air dan pil putih itu padanya. Kulihat naruto baru saja akan meminum obat itu, namun segera ku hentikan. Aku membaca aturan pakainya sesaat. "tunggu sebentar" perintah ku padanya agar tak langsung meminum obatnya. Aku pun bergegas kedapur dan membuat bubur.

Yah karna aku ini seorang 'uchiha' maka wajar jika aku tak pandai memasak. Dapur ku jadikan kapal pecah demi semangkuk bubur. Dan ahkirnya dengan susah payah bubur ala 'sasuke'pun jadi.

Segera berikan bubur itu pada naruto." makanlah!" printahku padanya. Ia nampak terdiam sejenak. Manik biru langit itu menatap bubur buatan ku intens. 'apa dia berfikir akan aku racuni ya'. karna ku rasa dia ragu akupun menyanggahnya. "aku tak memasukan racun atau pun hal aneh didalamnya". melihatnya masih tak bergeming akupun menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan omonganku lagi. "jika kau tak mau memakannya, ya sudah. akan kepesankan makanan dari restoran saja" tambahku datar tanpa menunjukan ekspresi kecewaku. "ti-tidak... aku akan makan ini" naruto molai mengeluarkan suaranya. ia nampak gugup yah walau wajahnya masih menunduk melihat bubur buatanku. " tidak usah memaksakan diri" sergahku tak ingin ia memakan bubur itu dengan setengah hati. " tidak, aku hanya senang. selama ini tak ada yang perduli denganku." kudengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya dengan seksama. "apalagi setelah kedua orang tua ku meninggal karna kecelakaan. Aku hanya sendiri. Hanya kiba yang menjadi satu satunya saudara ku. Yah walau kami hanya sepupu". Tambahnya denga nada suara yang terdengar bergetar seakan menahan tangis yang hampir pecah.

" akupun sendiri. Aku tak miliki saudara, satu satunya kakak ku Kini menghilang entah kemana tak ada kabarnya" tuturku lembut." aku juga tak memiliki siapa siapa, hidupku pun di isi dengan kegelapan dan rasa sepi. Hingga suatu ketika kutemukan seorang malaikat membawa cahaya dalam gelapku". Lanjutku sembari kutundukan kepalaku. Entah mengapa onyxku serasa sangat panas saat berujar demikian. Suasana pun memjadi hening beberapa saat. " itadakimasu" tiba tiba naruto pun melahap bubur buatanku dengan hikmatnya. Hal itu membuatku tanpa sadar tersenyum simpul.

'ini aneh, dia laki laki. Tapi entah mengapa saat di dekatnya hatiku merasa hangat dan begitu damai' batinku sambil terus menatapnya intens. Aku pun beranjak dari duduk ku , kuambil plester luka di kotak p3k. Kemudian ku berikan pada naruto agar lukanya akibat goresan kaca tadi cepet sembuh. Tapi aneh ia merobek satu bagian plester itu dan menyerahkanya pada ku. Manik shaffir indahnya menatap lurus pada onyxku. Malam cerah bertemu malam kelam sungguh kontras. Tapi entah mengapa aku bagai terseret dalam sorot mata sayunya

NORMAL POV.  
Sasuke kini telah merapikan kembali kamarnya yang mirip kapal pecah. Dia mematut dirinya dan hendak kembali kekantornya lagi. Sasuke menatap naruto sekilas, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pelan mendekati naruto. Shaffir secerah langit musim panas naruto begitu mempesona, walau manik itu memancarakan perasaan yang sulit di ungkapkan.

Tapi entah mengapa tak bosan onyx kelam sasuke terus menyelaminya lebih dalam. Mencari sebuah fakta yang mungkin akan membuat hatinya akan terluka oleh serpihan kenangan masalalu. Lama sang malam berradu pandang dengan sang siang.

kini sasuke mengecup singkat dahi malaikatnya. Dan itu sukses membuat naruto membelalakan mata indahnya.

Sasuke berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi, tapi langkahnya dihentikan saat naruto tiba tiba menarik ujung jasnya.

pun menoleh dan menatap naruto penuh penuh tanya. "terima kasih". Ujar naruto lirih dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan bergumam" hn" yah begitulah kebiasaan uchiha. naruto yang tak mengerti arti dari gumaman tak jelas sasuke. hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya seolah meminta penjelasan. Dan dengan telak pose tersebut dapat membuat sasuke hampir mimisan dengan tidak elitnya. Untung wajah stoic sasuke dapat menutupi sesemburat merah yang meronai pipi sasuke. " DOBE...Cepat tidur sana!". Printah sasuke yang sempat memunculkan perempatan didahi naruto." errrrrrrr TEEEEEEMEEEE JANGAN SENAKNYA MEMANGGILKU DOBE. DASAR TEMEEEE MESUM". Teriak naruto lepas kendali, naruto merasa sebal karna dipanggil dobe. Ia mengericutkan bibirnya kemudian mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Hal yang membuat wajah tan manis naruto semakin imut. "fufufufufuuf" sasuke hanya bisa menahan tawa yang hampir meledak karna tingkah imut plus lucu naruto. " kau bisa marah juga ya, DOBE-CHAN?!" ucapan atau lebih tepatnya ejekan dari sasuke sukses membuat wajah naruto kini semerah tomat. " hahahahahahah…. lihat lah wajah mu saat ini, dobe.. Kau lebih merah dari tomat. Hwaaahahaaha". Dan ahkirnya tawa yang sasuke tahan pecah juga. berbagai kaliamat olokan yang mengandung makna candaan terlontar indah dengan lepasnya. sungguh bukan sifat dari uchiha sasuke. sasuke tak pernah merasa selepas ini di depan orang. ia merasa hanya naruto yang yang bisa membuat ia serasa bebas lepas menjadi 'dirinya' atau mungkin malah bukan dirinya. sasuke mengacak acak lembut surai pirang naruto. kemudian mengecup singkat bibir ranum sipirang. dan itu cukup membungkam naruto yang sedari tadi terus menggerutu dengan brisiknya. 'ia pria yang menyebalkan, kejam, mesum, dan kasar. tapi ...'umpatnya naruto dalam hati terpotong karna kecupan sasuke. saat naruto tengah asik dengan pikirannya sendiri kecupan sasuke telah berubah menjadi lumatan lembut. merasa tak ada perlawanan dari naruto. Sasuke pun semakin menuntut dalam ciumannya. Masih tak ada respon dari naruto, hal itu membuat sasuke semakin geram. Ahkirnya sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menggigit agak keras bibir bawah naruto. Naruto pun tersentak merasakan bibir bawahnya digigit, dilumat, dan dikulum sasuke. Begitulah Yang dilakukan sasuke secara terus menerus. Membuat naruto melenguh geli menahan sensasi nikmat yang diberikan sasuke. Lidah sasuke menerobos pertahanan naruto dan membuka paksa mulut naruto. Kemudian ia menginvasi seluruh isi mulut naruto. Dari mengabsen setiap giginya, menggelitik langit langit naruto, sampai mengajak lidah sipirang berdansa liar. Lidah sasuke memilin mendorong dan menarik lidah naruto. Membuat naruto mendesah gelisah. Sasukepun menghentikan pergulatan hebat antara ia dan naruto. Ia tahu jika mulut naruto terus ia 'jajah', maka naruto bisa pingsan atau lebih parahnya mati. Oleh karnanya sasuke pun mengahkiri dansa lidahnya.

Naruto kembali terbengong dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Ia tak menolak bahkan menikmati sensasi aneh yang baru ia rasakan pertama kali. Terlebih lagi itu dengan sasuke, orang yang telah menjadi 'pemiliknya'. Ini sungguh aneh bagi naruto. Melihat sang terkasih kembali melamun, sasukepun beranjak pergi dari naruto ."aku harus segera kembali kekantor, kau istirahatlah. Aku segera kembali" ujar sasuke lembut kemudian melangkah pergi. Namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah keluar pintu, sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah naruto tanpa membalikan badannya. " ittekimasu" ujar sasuke lembut kemudian melangkah keluar pintu. Sasusuke melangkah dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya karna sayup sayup iya mendenga naruto menjawabnya " itterasai". Begitulah yang sasuke dengar walau itu sangat lirih dan terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman lirih dari naruto

Tak terasa sudah 3 bulan naruto dan sasuke tinggal bersama. Naruto masih menjual tubuhnya pada sasuke untuk membebaskan kiba dari tangan para yakuza tempat kiba menjual naruto dulu. Tapi anehnya ia merasa nyaman dan aman di dekat sasuke. Bahkan tak ada kata canggung dan sungkan dalam hubungan mereka. Atau lebih dapat kita lihat sebagai pasangan kekasih yang sangat bahagia atau mungkin kita sebut hubungn mereka sebagai pengantin baru saja. Entahlah apapun hubungan antara naruto dan sasuke yang jelas mereka nampak menikmati kehidupan mereka.

Setelah lama tinggal bersama naruto tetap merasa sering ketakutan yah walau tidak sesering dulu.

Itu lah yang menyebabkan sasuke menolak mentah mentah permintaan naruto untuk kembali kuliah. Sasuke tak mau terjadi hal buruk pada rubah pirangnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Tapi karna sikap keras kepalanya yang tak kenal menyerah menjadikan sasukepun tak bisa menahan egonya lebih lama lagi.

Naruto pun di izinkan dengan syarat ia harus mau diantar jemput oleh sabaku gaara. Dan tak boleh pergi kemanapun tanpa pengawasan dan pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Sikap sasuke sangatlah posesif dan protective pada malaikat beriris birunya ini. Sedangkan naruto hanya bisa cengar cengir ria karna telah diperbolehkan kembali kuliah.

Pagi pun datang naruto kini telah bersiap menuju Universitas Konoha. Yah tentunya dengan si datar sabaku gaara dong. Di sepanjang perjalanan naruto berbicara panjang lebar, namun ternyata si panda merah sabaku ini adalah tipe yang sejenis dengan sasuke, tipe yang sedikit becara. Gemar bergumam tak jelas juga sangat miskin ekspresi. Yah benar benar seperti mesin tak beremosi atau mungkin mereka memang robot. Mengingat sikap mereka yang dingin, cuek dan sempurna dalam melakukan segala hal.

Kembali ke tokoh utama kita, sirubah pirang kita naruto uzumaki kini telah tiba di depan kampusnya. Ia tak sabar segera memasuki ruang kelasnya dan menemui sahabat sahabat yang sangat ia rindukan.

Naruto dengan tidak sabar memasuki kelasnya dan tak sengaja menabrak lee salah satu sahabatnya dulu. " akh..." rintih naruto yang dengan sukses mendaratkan pantatnya dilantai yang keras dan dingin karana benturan tadi dengan si hijau beralis tebal a.k.a lee.

lee yang juga merintih kesakitan bergegas bangkit dan bermaksud menolong orang yang dengan ceroboh menabraknya, tapi iris hitam lee membola seketika kala tau siapa yang barusan menabraknya. "NARUTO...APA KAU BENAR BENAR NARUTO? Ohhhhhhhh…..kami-sama …..kemana saja selama ini kau naruto?" teriak lee histeris dengan lebainya sembari memeluk naruto.

Mereka pun melepas rasa rindu mereka dengan bercerita panjang lebar disepanjang perjalanan menuju bangkunya. Dan tenyata tidak hanya lee yang merindukanya. Kini di dekat bangku sang uzumaki sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain telah berdiri dengan tatapan tidak percaya melihat apa yang datang bersama lee. Mereka ber lima hampir mati berdiri begitu melihat mataharinya kembali dengan cengiran lima jarinya yang khas uzumaki narutu. San inilah mereka berlima sahabat sahabat naruto.

Mereka adalah utakata, si penggila yukata dan gelembung ,bahkan kekapus pu ia mengenakan yukata dan memainkan gelembung, aneh memang tapi ia adalah pewaris tunggal pemilik sekolah ikebana no satu di oto.

Selanjutnya ada shino orang yang tak kalah aneh dari utakata, dengan penampilan yang mirip mafia dan mencintai serangga sebenarnya adalah peneliti yang bergerak dalam bidang racun serangga.

Kemudian Neji Hyuga ,Pemuda tinggi tegap bersurai panjang coklat juga berparas hampir mengarah kecantik dan anggun itu bak perwujutan YAMATO NADESHIKO dalam wujud doujo kendo dengan peringkat yang tak dapat diremehkan karna berada di level kelas dunia urutan no 2.

Sisanya ada pein , pria bersurai orange dan penuh tindik dihampir seluruh wajahnya ini adalah ketua gank bermotor paling terkenal di konoha di konoha.

Mereka berlima sangatlah kaya dan menjadi prima dona kampus . tapi para sahabat ini sesungguhnya sangat menyukai naruto. Dan memilik ambisi untuk mendapatkan si pirang yang disukainya sejak dulu. Apalagi setelah naruto kembali kini , sangatlah begitu mengiurakan bagi kelima srigala kelaparan ini.

Dibalik tawa riang pein saat mereka ber 6 asik mengobrol , tersembunyi seringaian penuh arti. " kau harus menjadi milikku naru-chan, dan hanya milikku….. fufufuufufuuf akan kupastikan itu…..".iner saa6t menatap leher tan jenjang milik naruto dengan tatapan …..eeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ,MESUUUUUUUUM…..

TBC… DULU YAH LOK ADA WAKTU BADAI LANJUTKAN

Sayonara ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,arigatou…


	3. Chapter 3

AKAN KU PATAH KAN SETIAP TANGAN KOTOR YANG BERANI MENYENTUH MALAIKATKU.  
KAN KUBUNUH SEMUA MANUSIA BRENGSEK YANG BERANI MEMBUAT RUBAHKU MENANGIS..

Disclaimer:  
Naruto adalah milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO selamanya.

Genre:  
Romance

Pairing:  
Sasu x naru, gaa x naru, yahi x naru, neji x naru, lainnya nyusul...

Rated:  
M

Warning:  
Yaoi, gaje, typo,lemon, segalahal buruk menyimpang bertebara.

... Badai-Sakura ...

sasuke, sosok tampan dengan kulit alabasternya itu, kini terlihat menatapa jauh keluar jendela. Topeng stoicnya tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemas dan khawatirnya. Acara kegelisahannya terganggu kala sang sekertaris mengetuk ruang kerja atasannya.

"hn, masuklah!".

Sasori pun masuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh sasuke.

"sudah kau dapatkan apa yang ku minta, sasori".

Tanpa menunggu sang sekertaris berucap maupun memberi salam, sasuke langsung to the poin dengan maksud kedatangan sasori, sang sekertaris sekaligus orang kepercayaanya.

" semua sudah terkupul di dalam dokumen ini, sesuai perintah anda, sachou."

sasori pun menyerahka dokumen yang ia bawa kemeja sasuke.

" terimak  
Hari ini naruto mengikuti kuliahnya dengan hati riang, tanpa ia tahu kini yahiko telah menyiapkan serangkain rencana liciknya untuk mendapatkan naruto.

Ditempat lain.  
Dikantor asih. Terus awasi perkembangan lainya."

Sasuke melepas tauntan jari di depan hidungnya dan meraih dokumen yang baru saja sasori berikan.

" baik. Kalau begitu saya permisi".

Sasori membungkukan badan, kemudia berbalik dan melangkah ke pintu. Namun belum jauh sasori melangkah, sasuke kembali memangginya.

" sasori…..?!."

sasori pun kembali menghadap sang directur.

"ya sachou?"

"apa gaara sudah kembali?"

tanya sasuke datara, tanpa menatap sang sekertaris.

"belum". Jawab sasori singkat.

"ada yang perlu saya sampaikan setelah ia kembali sachou?"

tanya sasori menunggu perintah.

" tidak. Kau boleh kembali!".

Perintah sasuke masih fokus pada dokumenya. Onyx sasuke terus mencermati setiap kalimat yang tertera dalam document tersebut dan menyerap info sedetail mungkin.

Setelah selesai membaca semua informasi yang tertera dalam dokumen itu. Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Wajahnya mendongak menatap langit langit kantor, seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba tiba ekspresi sasuke beruba menjadi seringaian kejam. Entah apa yang ada dikepalanya saat ini yang jelas pasti hal yang tidak baik.

Kembali lagi kekampus.

Semua mata kuliah kini talah selesai. Naruto pun bersiap untuk pulang. Saat ia tengah asik berkemas tiba tiba yahiko menghampirinya.

" hei naru ayo pulang bersama ku!". Ajaknya yakin.

" maaf yahiko tapi aku sudah di jemput."

tolahak naruto halus sembari melangkah keluar meninggalkan yahiko. Naruto terus berlari ketempat parkiran dimana sebuah mobil sedan hitam dan pemuda bersurai merah bata dengan tato kanji 'ai' telah menunggunya. Hari ini naruto begitu bersemangat, sampai sampai ia pun tertidur di sepanjang perjalan pulang. Setelah sampai pun naruto masih tertidur.

Gaara yang berniat membangunkan naruto sedikit tertegun. Pantas sang presdir begitu posesif pada 'miliknya' yang satu ini. Kulit tan lembut nan eksotis, bertahtakan 3garis halus melintang disetiap pipinya. Terlihat seperti kumis kucing menambah ke imutan sipirang yang pada dasarnya memang sudah manis.

Tanpa sadar mahluk kuning di depannya ini telah memerangkapnya dalam sebuah pesona aneh.

Tangan gaara terulur ingin menyentuh wajah yang begitu mengida, tapi niatnya terhenti kala ponselnya berdering. Ternyata sang presdir yang menelfonnya. Sungguh suatu kejutan. Gaara menjadi panik sesaat sebelum ia mengembalikan ekspresinya menjadi datar.

'apa presdir meletakan camera penintai didalam mobil?' batinya was was meneliti setiap sudut mobil.

Ia kembali menoleh pada ponselnya ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi ahkirnya ia putuskan menjawab panggilan sang atasan.

"moshi-moshi". Sapanya sopan.

" gaara apa kau sudah menjemput naruto". Tanya orang disebrang sana tanpa basa basi.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas lega. Ia fikir riwayatnya akan tamat hari ini setelah punya niat

untuk menyentuh 'milik' iblis menyeramkan seperti atasannya.

"hn, sudah. dan kini dia tengah terti..." jelas gaara panjang lebar.

Belum gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sasuke telah menutup telponya. Gaara menyentuh bahu naruto ragu ragu. Kemudian ia guncangkan pelan.

" hei bangun... Naruto-san kita sudah sampai!" .

Ujarnya sopan tak ingin membuat naruto kaget. Tapi ternyata naruto terlalu lelap hingga tak sadar ada orang yang berusaha membangunkannya. Jangan kan bangun gergeming pun tidak. Urat kekesalan gaara ter pampang jelas dengan munculnya kedutan perempatan di dahi gaara. Ia goncangkan bahu naruto lebih keras dan sedikit berteriak.

"HEI TUKANG TIDUR KITA SUDAH SAMPAI CEPAT BANGUN!".

Mendingar suara gaara yang mengganggunya, naruto pun membuka kelopak yang menyembunyikan sang shafir.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian manik birunya menatap horor sosok di depannya. Naruto melihat aura hitam keunguan seperti api amaterasu menyelimuti tubuh gaara. Aura seakan akan mengatakan

'KUBUNUH KA JUKA MEMBUATKU BERTERIAK LEBIH DARI INI, BOCAAHHH...!'.

Narutopun segera bergegas merapikan bajunya dan keluar dari mobil. Ia merasa dewa kematian adalah sosok gaara sesungguhnya. Naruto pun memasuki apartemen. Tapi semenjak keluar dari mobil, perasaannya sangatlah aneh. Ia merasa ada orang yang mengikutinya. Sedangkan gaara, setelah mengantar naruto ia langsung melajukan mobilnya dan pergi entah kemana. Naruto berjalan penuh kewaspadaan. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang, tapi nihil tak ada seorang pun disana. Setelah sampai di depan apartementnya ia lekas membuka kamarnya dan mengunci rapat rapat pintunya. Naruto bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebalnya. Tak beberapa lama terdengarlah pintu diketuk. Naruto semakin ketakutan, ia dekap tubuhnya erat erat. tapi semakin lama ketukannya semakin keras dan berubah menjadi gedoran tanpa memanggil sang penghuni. Dengan ragu ragu naruto bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia menggenggam sebuah tongkat besball dan bersiap membuka pintu. Saat tangan bergetarnya meraih knop pintu, dan membukanya angan tan naruto sudah bersiapa mengangkat tinggi tinggi tongkat besball yang ia genggan dan memukulkanya pada seseorang yang masuk ke apartementnya. Saat pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Manik sahifnya membelalak. Hampir saja ia memukul sasuke. Sasuke pun sedikit terkejut, tapi ia kembalikan ekspresi stoicnya. Naruto kemudian menundukan wajahnya, ia sangat takut jika sasuke menjadi marah. Sasuke memasuki apartement tanpan bicara apapun tapi manik obsidian sasuke terus melirik sipirang dari dengan ekor matanya. Ia duduk disofa menompangkan kaki kanan diatas kaki kirinya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan disofa.

"dobe... Kemarilah." perintah sasuke bossi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah sasuke.

"duduklah...".

Tambah sasuke menepuk pahanya, mengintrupsikan naruto untuk duduk di pangkuanya.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan menurut. Ia duduk dipangkuan sasuke menghadap dada bidang sasuke.

"bisakah kau tidak memanggilku 'DOBEk', 'TEME'?". Sungut naruto tak terima.

" hn"

dan lagi lagi Gumaman tak jelas kebanggaan sang uchia yang menjawabnya.

"huuuuh, menyebalkan!".

Naruto pun merengut kesal mendengar jawaban sasuke. Ia manyunkan bibir ping pudarnya dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Sungguh manis dan imut.

" fufufuf"

sasuke hanya tertawa kecil kemudian meraup benda kenyal yang tersuguh didepannya. Ia mengulum, menjilat dan menghisap bibir mungil naruto. Ia terus menbuat sang malaikatnya melenguh geli. Tangan sasuke molai bergerilia menjamah tonjolan kecil didada naruto dari luar kaos putih polosnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat sipirang mendesah. Tangan sasuke tak lagi mengusap nipple naruto, kini jari jarinya telah menyingkap kaus naruto ke atas dan mencupit, memilin tojolan pink kecoklatan yang ada disana. tangan ala basternya mencubit nipple naruto agak kasar, sehingga membuat sang empunya mendesa tertahan dan membuka akses bagi lidah sasuke untuk mengobrak abrik isi rongga mulut naruto. Onyx sekelam malam sasuke menatap shaffir naruto yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak tan itu. Setelah merasa Pasokan udara dalam paru paru mereka menipis, sasuke pun melepas ciumannya. Ia beralih ke perpotongan leher naruto. Ia menghirup dalam dalam aroma sitrus dan jeruk yang memabukan juga menenengkan dari tubuh rubah kuningnya ini. Naruto terus mengeliat tak nyaman. Ia terus mendesa dan mengerang saat sang 'pemiliknya' ini mulai menjilat, menghisap dan memberi kiss mark di leher jenjangnya.

"bangai mana hari pertama mu kembali ke kampus naruto?".

Tanya berbisik diselah selah aktivitasnya.

"me-menyenengang khann hhhh".

Jawab sipirang sembari mendesah gelisah.

"jangan membuat ku cemburu, naruto. Jangan terlalu berakrab akrab ria dengan mereka. Atau aku akan 'menghukum mu' dengan sadist!". Bisik sasuke ketelinga naruto.

Setelah berbisik demikian sasuke menjilat dan mengigit kecil daun telinga naruto, sedangkan tangannya masih bermain di nipple sipirang. Konsisi naruto saat ini sunnguh mengoda. Shaffir naruto menatap sayu, tak fokus pada objeknya. Nafasnya memburi. Desahan demi desahan terus meluncur dari bibir ranum yang sediki membengakak. wajah tan nya kini semerah tomat, dan tubuh yang terus menggeliat tak nyaman. membuat 'sasuke junior'. sasuke membanting tubuh mungil naruto ke sofa. ia benar benar terselimuti kabut nafsu. Yang ia inginkan hanya menyentuh sipirang saat ini juga.

"akhhh sa...Sssukehhhh".

Desah naruto saat tangan sasuke menggenggam privasinya dan memainkanya. Tangan alabaster sasuke bergerak akgresif memilin san menarik benda kecil, hangat dan kenyal itu sampai ahkirnya menegak sepenuhnya. Tak lama berselang naruto pun mencapai klimak pertamanya. Melihat hasil karyanya, sasuke pun menyeringai iblis.

" kau nakal juga ya naruto. Kau 'keluar' lebih dulu dariku?".

Ucap sasuke sarkastik masih dengan seringa iblisnya.

"berikutnya tak akan kubiarakan kau mendahuluiku". Tambah sasuke

. Ia mengambil seutas pita diatas meja didepan sofa tempat mereka bercumbu, kemudian mengikatkanya pada pangkal penis naruto.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEMMMEE?". Berontak naruto sedikit panik.

"membuat mu tak bisa keluar sebelum aku, DOBE". jawabnya ringan.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Kini ia lumuri jari jarinya dan lubang berkedut naruto dengan cairan naruto tadi. Kemudian ia selipkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang sempit dan hangat itu. Naruto sedikit meringis kesakiran, merasakan sesuatu yang asing memasukinya. Tak berhenti disitu sasuke kembali menambahkan jari jarinya. Kini 3 jari sasuke berada dalam lubang surga naruto. Ia gerakan seperti menggunti, zig zag melebarkan pintu masuknya nantu. Setelah cukup masa penetrasiannya sasuke menyiapakan miliknya tepat didepan lubang naruto. Sasuke mengangkat kedua kaki naruto ke atas bahunya kemudian memasukan miliknya secara perlahan. Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat rapat bersiap menerima sesuatu yang akan memasukinya. Ia merintih kesakitan saat milik sasuke memasukinya. Melihat hal itu sasuke langsung mendaratkan ciuman panasnya pada bibir naruto. Tangan alabasternya kembali pada milik naruto dan mengocoknya. Naruto mendesah. Merasa sipirangnya sudah rilex iapun memasukan dalam satu hentakan. hal itu membuat naruto menjerit tertahan karna sakit yang luar biasa. Sasuke merasa nikmat dan ngilu secara bersamaan. lubang naruto meremasnya sangat erat. Sasuke terus memberikan service pada milik naruto dan menciumnya semakin ganas. Berharap ia bisa mengurangi rasa sakit naruto. Setelah naruto bisa menyesuaikan diri ia pun memberikan kode pada sasuke unruk bergerak. Maka tanpa menunggu lagi sasuke pun mengerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

Tiba tiba, "akhhh ahhhhh sasuke".

Serasa mendapatkan jek pot. Sasuke ahkirnya menemukan sweet spot naruto. Desah naruto tak terkendali saat milik sasuke menghantam prostat naruto dengan cepat dan brutal.

" oh sasukehhh ... Fasterrr".

Naruto mulai megila, mengerang dan mendesah,

'sepertinya aku mulai gila' batinya.

Tapi saat klimaks, naruto mengerang kesakitan dan meminta sasuke untuk melepasnya. Tapi nihil saseke tak melepas ikatnnya pada penis naruto, ia malas semakin gencar mendobrak lubang naruto. Tak beberapa lama sasuke pun Mencapai klimaknya, ia segera membuka ikatan pita pada milik naruto yang sudah memerah, seketika itu juga naruto juga ejakulasi dengan derasnya. Cairan sasuke ia keluarkan didalam recktrum naruto. Sedangkan milik naruto tersembur mengenai perut dan dadanya, sebagian mengenai sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya dari naruto. Terlihat lelehan cairan sasuke keluar dari lubang sempit naruto. Setelahnya mereka pun terlelap berdampingan diatas sofa yang sempit. Di tempat.

Dia mention yahiko

yahiko tengah tersenyum penuh arti pada selembar foto yang ia genggam. Foto itu memaparkan seorang pemuda manis tengah tersenyum lebar bersama 6 pemuda lainya, yang sangat jelas siapa saja mereka. Tiba tiba senyumnya berubah menjadi seringaian iblis.

' fufufufuf ... Kau akan segara ku milik, rubah manis ku'.

Berbagai persiapan ia siapkan untuk menjebak sang rubah kuning idamannya.

Pagi pun tiba,

seperti biasa naruto berangkat ke kampus dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Hari ini pun sangat menyenangkan bagi sipirang satu ini. bell tanda mata kuliah berahkir pun berdering. yahiko bersiap menjalankan rencananya. ia meliahat naruto masih berkemas kemudian menghampirinya. ia sembunyikan ponsel naruto yang tergeletak diatas meja tanpa disadari sang pemilik. Naruto pun selesai berkemas lalu keluar dari kelanya. Yahiko masih mengekor naruto, mereka mencapai tempat parkiran, tiba tiba yahiko menggenggam tangan naruto. Seketika itu juga naruto tersentak kaget.

"ada apa, yahiko?". Tanya naruto penasaran.

" oh ya naru-chan aku lupa aku ingi pinjam ponselmu." Ujarnya sedikit gugup.

" memang ponselmu kemana?". Naruto masih menatap heran sahabatnya ini.

"aa aku kehilangan ponselku tadi pagi". Jawabnya tergagap memberi alasan.

" ceroboh!". Cela naruto.

Naruto pun mengosak asik isi tasnya. Ia mencoba mencari ponselnya.

"tunggu dimana ponselku."

Tanya naruto entah pada siapa denga masih mengobrak isi tasnya.

"coba cari dulu dikelas, naru!". Saran yahiko.

Naruto pun mengangguk kemudian ia belari kembali kekelasnya. Yahiko masih mengikuti naruto. setelah mereka berdua memasuki kelasnya, tenyata kela mereka sangatlah sepi.

'seperti rencanaku'.

yahiko mengukir seringai iblisnya dibelakang naruto yang masih sibuk mencari. kelas begitu sepi yang ada hanya mereka berdua. Yahiko berjalan ke arah pintu, menutup dan menguncinya dari dalam. Lalu kuncinya ia sembunyaikan tanpa sepengetahuan naruto. Kemudian ia berjalan ke araha naruto. Naruto yang tengah asik mencari ponselnya, tiba tiba dari belakang ia merasa ada sepasang tanga melingkari pinggangnya.

"he hei yahiko apa yang kau lakukan lepaskan aku."

Seru naruto sedikit tak nyaman dengan perlakuan temannya. Yahiko tak bergeming sedikit pun, ia malah merambah leher jenjang naruto. Yahiko mengambil seutas tali yang sudah ia siapakan.

" yahiko apa apaan, lepas lepasskan aku!"

Perintah naruto panik saat sahabatnya mengikat kedua tangannya.

"kau tau naruto, kau itu sangat menggoda."Ucapanya seduktif telinga naruto.

Naruto tak ingin membalas ucapan yahiko bukan tak ingin hanya tak bisa. Mulutnya tersumpak dasi "apa kau tak sadar kau membuat ku tergila gila, ah bukan hanya akau tapi neji, utakata, shino dan semuanya."

tambahnya sembari membuka kemeja naruto. Naruto menatap horor sahabatnya, tanpa bisa melawan.

"kau membuat kami yang normal ini menjadi mahluk buas yang menginginkan mu, naru-chan!"

Ucapan yahiko mebuat sipirang terbengong sesaat, tapi kini ia kembali tersentak, saat merasakan nipplenya dicubit keras. Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya cepat, berharap dasi yahiko yang menyumpal mulutnya akan terlepas.

Di tempat parkir.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata dengan lingkaran hitam membingkai manik emerlannya, tengah duduk dengan gelisah menanti seseorang yang seharusnya sudah ia antar pulang.

Gaara POV.

'apa jam kuliahnya diperpanjang', batinku sedikit kwatir.

Seharusnya ia sudah keluar 45 menit yang lalu. Tapi entah mengapa ia belum juga kemari. Hal ini sungguh mengusik pikiran ku. Aku menatap jam tanganku tak sabaran. Firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat buruk, aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, tapi sama sekali tak diangkat.

apa masih dalam jam kuliah ya, tapi kan semua mahasiswa sudah keluar dari tadi?'. Batinku penasaran.

Aku pum memutuskan untu menyusulnya. Saat aku tiba di kelas naruto, pintu ruangan itu tertutup rapat seperti sudah kosong. Saat tanganku terulur mengapai knop pintu, tiba tiba ponsel ku berdering. Aku tarik kembali tanganku untuk mengambil posel dalam saku celanaku.

'wah pas sekali, apa sachou punya indrake enam ya'

Batinku agak shok pada watak presdir yang agak...Eeeeeerrrrr aneh mungkin.

" moshi moshi". Sapaku sopan.

"apa naruto sudah pulang?". Tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

Aku heran, kenapa naruto bisa menyukai sachou yang kaku ini.

" sudah, tapi ia masih ada urusan dengan dosen". Jawab ku bohong.

Entah mengapa, yang terlintas dibenakku hanyalah kalimat itu. Dan seperti dugaan ku. Sachou langsung menutup telponnya.

"huh dasar orang kaya". Umpatku entah pada siapa.

Saat aku ingin membuka lagi pintu didepanku, aku merasa ragu karna sepertinya sudah terkunci. Aku pun membalikan badanku dan berniat melangkah pergi sebelum aku mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kelas naruto.

Gaara POV END.

BRRAKKKK BRÜUUUKKK Duaakkkkk Gaara yang penasaran dengan suara didalam ruangan tertutup itu mencoba menguping.

"akh...Hah hah".

Pikirannya menjadi kacau kala suara aneh itu berubah menjadi desahan dan rintihan. Dengan agak panik ia berusaha membuka pintu didepanya. Tapi ternyata memang terkunci. Gaara pun mendobrak pintu itu dalam satu hentakan dan langsung terbuka. Mata emerlanya sedikit melebar tapi langsung menyipit menatap tajam apa yang di depanya. Shafir naruto pun membulat kala gaara mendobrak paksa pintu kelasnya. Dengan kecepatan dewa kilat. Gaata menyambar kerah baju yahiko. Dan sebuah bogem pun melayang ke pipi yahiko. Tak hanya memukul wajahnya, gaara juga memukul perut yahiko, membuat pria itu memuntahkan darah. Enatah setan apa yang merasuki gaara saat ini. Emosinya jadi tak terkendali saat melihat sipirang menangis dan ditindih oleh cowok berengsek macam yahiko. Ia melepas bekap naruto. Kemudian gaara melepas ikatan pada pergelangan tangan naruto. Gaara menatap naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tangan gaara pun terulur memeluk tubuh gemetaran naruto. Naruto terisak didalam pelukan gaara, nampaknya ia sangat ketakutan. Gaara tampak sangat marah saat ia merasakan tubuh naruto bergetar lebuh kuat. Ia pun melepas pelukannya dan berdiri. Saat ia hampir melangkah menghampiri yahiko dan menghajarnya sampai mati, tangan tan naruto menghentikannya dengan menggenggam erat lengan gaara.

"cukup hiks sudah cukup gaara hiks hiks".

Naruto masih sesengguan, tapi ia tak ingin yahiko mati. Gaara pun mengurungkan niatnya menghajar lagi yahiko yang sudah sekarat. Ia menggendong naruto ala bridal stel. Dan membawanya menuju. Tempat parkiran. Naruto sudah agak tenang, walau isakanya masih tersengar.

" gaara-san, kumohon jangan katakan apapun pada sasuke-san!"

pintanya dengan suara lirih. Gaara hanya menaikan satu alisnya, tapi kemidian ia pun menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman.

"trimakasih gaara-san".

Ucap naruto seolah tau arti dari gumaman gaara.

setiba di apartement, naruto langsung memasuki kamarnya. Ia jatuhkan tubuh tan mungilnya di atas kasur. Naruto merasa lelah. Sangat lelah. Bukan hanya tubuhnya tapi juga hatinya. Ucapan yahiko masih terngiang ngiang ditelinganya. Mata shafirnya kembali menitikan air mata. Ia merasa sangat jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Apa semenggoda itukah dirinya. Sampai sampai sahabat yang ia percayai menjadi serigala kelaparan dan hampir memangsanya. Cukup lama naruto menangis, iapun terlelap. Hingga tanpa ia ketahui ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya. Orang itu diduduk disisi ranjang dimana naruto terlelap. Ia usap lembut surai pirang naruto, kemudian mengecup lembut dahinya. Setelah itu orang tersebut membaringkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan naruto, kemudian ia peluk tubuh mungil didepanya.

"oyasumi boku no taiyo". Ucapnya.

Sebelum ia ikut terlelap menyusul naruto ke alam mimpi.

"

'wa boku no chikara'.

'kimi wa boku no yume'.

'kimi wa boku no inochi'.

'kimi wa boku no mirai'

'AISHITERU'

TBC ATAU LANJUTTTT?

Maaf update lama bagi semua yang review maupun silent readers ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU


	4. Chapter 4

OKANE GANAI

CHARACTER:

uzumaki naruto - yukia ayase 19 tahun (mahasiswa)

uciha sasuke - kanou 27 tahun (direktur financial)

PAIRING:

sasu x naru

RATED:

T (mungkin?!)

GENRE:

romance

DISCLAIMER:

naruto selamanya punyaMASASHI KISHI MOTO –SENSEI

WARNING:

YAOI, ABAL, GAJE, TYPO,

TERINSPIRASI DARI ANIME DAN MANGA OKANE GANAI

Silahkan baca ….. silahkan revew silahkan flame tapi baca dulu

-BADAI SAKURA-

"UGHHHHHHHHHHH….."

"KENAPA ,… KENAPA….. , KENAPA…."

"APA SALAH KU,….. KATAKAN …..APA YANG AKU LAKUAKAN SAMPAI KALIAN MEMBENCIKU"

"HIKS…. HIKS …HIKS…. KUMOHON… JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU"

"HIKS… HIKS….. KIBA…. KIBA ….. KIBA…..…. JANGAN PERGI…. …..KEBAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Seorang pemuda manis bersurai pirang berkulit tan menangis ditengah taman . Ia hanya bias terisak kala melihat punggung teman teman nya menjauh meniggalkannya. Air matanya taklagi bisa ia bendung. Kesalahan pakah yang ia perbuat hingga ia diperlakukan layaknya sampah dan monter yang patut dijauhi. Tak ada yang tahu, hanya kami-sama dan waktulah yang akan menyingkapa segalanya.

"Naru…. Naru… bangun!"

Seorang pemuda yang merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh tangisan atu mungkin igauan dari pemuda pirang disampingnya pun , terbangun dan menggoyang goyangkan tubuh mingil disampingnya. Tangan alabaster itu menyentuh pipi sipirang. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium lembut surai pirang pemuda disampingnya. Beberapa saat kemudian manik shaffir seindah langit musim semi itu pun muncul dari persembunyiannya.

"ughhhhhh…. Selamat pagi Sasuke-san"

Ujarnya member salam selamat pagi. Tangan tan mungil itu menyentuh kedua sisian pipi miliknya, ia mera sa bahwa ada sesuatu yang basah di pipinya.

"ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh….. aku menangis?"

Teriaknya seolah tak petrcaya bahwa ia baru saja menangis.

Sosok lakilaki dewasa disampingnya hanya bias mengeleng heran, mengapa sang malaikatnya bisa se 'dobe' ini.

"Kau mengigau,…"

"kau mimpi apa dobe , sampai menangis begitu"

Ujar pria bersurai raven menjelaskan kepanikannya. Ia sebenarnya cukup penasaran akan mimpi rubah kuningnya, tapi ia kesampingkan karna rasa kantuknya.

"eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mengigau?" beo sipirang.

Ia terlihat berfikir sejenak . Kemudian ia tertunduk mengingat sesuatu, manik shafirnya meredup. Mimpi yang sekian lama tak ia impikan lagi,entah mengapa kembali dating. Mimpi yang menyesakan, mimpi menyakitkan tentang masa lalunya yang tak ingin ia ingat lagi.

Melihat sipirang tak lagi bereaksi lagi, pemuda raven itupun menyerjitkan alisnya, ia bangkit dari rebahannya dan duduk di sebelah si pirang.

"Kau kenapa dobe?"

Tangan alabaster pria itu kembali mengelus surai pirang orang terkasihnya.

"….."

Tak ada jawaban, hanya bunyi detak jantung mereka yang terdengar.

Tiba tiba sipirang berbalik dan memluk pemuda disebelahnya erat. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang 'pemiliknya'. Air matanya pun meleleh dengan derasnya. Tak lagi sanggup ia bendung. Kesedihan dan luka yanga selama ini ia pendam kembali menghantuinya. Sakit sangat sakit rasanya. Bagaikan ribuan belati menghujam jantungnya. Saat ini ia tak butuh apapun , ia hanya membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar dan mencurahkan seluruh air matanaya.

"Sasuke-san….. hiks ….hiks….kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku ….hiks!"

Rancunya pada pemuda yang saat ini mendekapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Sedangkan yang dipanggil Sasuke pun hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya pertanda tak paham.

"Hn"dan itulah jawaban singkatnya.

Sasuke POV.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengapa naruto sampai menagis seperti ini. Aku sungguh tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi . saat aku belum terbangun aku mendengar narutoku menangis di sebelahku, saat aku bangun dan melihatnya , matanya masih terpejam . apa ia mimpi buruk.

"Naru…. Naru… bangun!"

Kubangunkan ia dengan mengguncang guncang pelan bahnya. Aku sedikit cemas takut bila ia sakit atau apa. Tapi saat ia membuka matanya yang kudapat malah sapaan konyol yah walau manis juga sih.

"ughhhhhh…. Selamat pagi Sasuke-san"

Tak beberapa lama kemudian sebuah terakan yang cukup bising mengusikku lagi.

"ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh….. aku menangis?"

"Kau mengigau,…"

Jelasku malas menahan kantukku. Ia terdiam aku cukup terheran heran dibuatnya. Sebentar bentar brisik. Sebentar sebentar murung,

'dasar bocah' batinku.

Keterdiamannya semakin membuat ku tidak enak. Akupun bangun dan duduk disampinya.

"Kau kenapa dobe?"tanyaku pelan .

Aku tak mau dia menjadi kaget dan tibatiba berteriak keras di telingaku. Ku usap lembut helaian pirangnya.

",…"

Masih sunyi tak ada jawaban. Tapi tiba tiba ia memelukku erat. Aku cukup terkejut. Tapi biarlah. Kurasahan ada cairan hangt menglir membasahi dada bidangku. Rupanya ia menangis, tapi kenapa. Ini sangt tiba tiba dan membuatku pusing.

"Sasuke-san….. hiks ….hiks….kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku ….hiks!"

Dan apa lagi sekarang, ia merancu seolah aku akan pergi meninggalkannya. Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada 'dobeku'

"Hn"

Aku tak berkata apa pun, hanya bergumam pelan.

Hanya ku dekap tunbuh mungilnya semakin erat. Menyalurkan rasa ingin melindungi dan menyayangiku padanya, agar ia lebih tenang .

Saat kurasa ia lebih tenang , ku angkat dagunya, dan kudarat kan kecupan singkat di bibir ranumnya. Ia sedikit terbelalak. Tapi bagiku ekspresinya sangtlah lucu.

"TEEEEEMMMMMMMEEE,"

Ia pun marah marah. Tapi bagiku itu sangat manis. Yah dobeku telah kembali. Aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi.

"HN"

Gumamku cuek ,

Setelanya akupun berdiri dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"JANGAN CURI KESEMPATAN, MESUMMMM"

Biarlah iamasih marah , itu lebih baik dari pada aku melihatnya seperti tadi, hatiku bagai teriris tipis dan diperasi jeruk nipis, sangat menyakitkan bila melihat orang yang kau cintai terluka hatinya.

Normal POV.

Sasuke melangkah kan kakinya kekamar mandi, meninggalkan naruto yang masih mengerutu sendiri didalam kamar.

….Skip time….

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 siang. Naruto sudah berada dikampusnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit takut saat akan berangkat kuliah. Ia tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa bila bertemu yahiko nanti, setelah apa yang yahiko lakukan padanya. Saat baru saja kakinya melangkah memasuki kelasnya tibatiba ada suara yang memangilnya

"hoi….. naru…"

Seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal sebagai sahabatnya yang bernama Neji Hyuga ini. Melambailkan tanannya dan memamanggilnya

"apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas ekologimu?"

Tanya pemuda bersurai coklat panjang dengan manik lavender itu pada naruto dengan nada berbisik.

"iya, … kenapa?"

Jawab si pirang menaikan salah satu alisnya, tanda ia sedikit heran.

"boleh aku menyalinya, akulupa mengerjakannya"

Rajuknya pada sang sahabat. Ia tak ingin dihukum oleh Asuma-sensei yang terkenal sadist

" iya …. Boleh" jawab sang sahabat srembari memberikan sebuah buku pada pemuda bersurai coklat di depanya. Neji menerima buku dari naruto, kemudian memelik sang sahabat erat sebagai tanda terimakadsihnya

"Terimakasih naru-chan"ujarnya berbisik di telinga naruto.

Sedangkan yang di peluk hanya bias menampilakan cengiran khasnya. Hingga tanpa ia sadari bahwa senyum simpul sang sahabt telah berubah menjadi seringaian iblis.

Naruto masih saja polos walau setelah kejadian penyeranganya oleh yahiko kemarin , ia masih beranggapan bahwa teman temannya adalah orang baik.

Kita intip sedikit yuk apa isi hati neji…..

Neji POV.

'Yahiko memang benar benar bodoh. Beraninya ia menyerang naruto terang terangan, apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak nya itu'.

Aku ah bukan hanya aku. Tapi kami semua. Kami menginginkan naruto. Tapi dari yang kudengar ia kini berada ditangan uchiha. Sangat lah sulit jika menjadi musuh uchiha. Aku tau bahwa persaan tak lah bias dilogika . tapi pertanyaanku, mengapa yang dipilih naruto adalah manusia berdarah dingin seperti uchiha.

FLASH BACK.

"apa kau sudah mendapatkan info tentang naruto"

Tanyaku pada hibiki, informan kepercayaan ku. Tanpa banyak kata. Ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat kepadaku, kemudian membungkuk dan pergi. Aku malas membahasnya , karna yang akan aku bahas adalah isi map coklat ini. Kubuka amplop itu dengan tidak sabaran dan kudapatkan beberapa fakta mengejutkan juga menyakitkan disana.

"SURAT KETERANGAN"

Aku menikan satu alisku. Ini sungguh membutaku mati penasaran,

"KEPEMILIKAN BARANG DAGANGAN PELELANAGAN ATAS NAMA "UZUMAKI NARUTO" .

Manik lavenderku membola seketika , saat kubaca isi surat tersebut.

"apa …. Jadi naruto telah dilelang. Dan di beli oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Seharga 100 juta yen"

Ujar ku entah pada siapa. Aku sungguh tak percaya. Kudapatkan infolainnya yang lebih mengejutkan bahwa kini naruto telah tinggal bersama uchiha di apartementnya. Aku tak habis pikir, bagai ,mana ini bias terjadi.

Aku berfikir sejenak, bagai mana cara untuk mendapatkan naruto kembali tanpa harus berurusan denga uchiha. Ku ambil ponselku dank u tekan beberapa angka disana. Dan tak beberapa lama terdengarlah suara menyahut dari sebrang sana.

'ya neji ada apa?'

"aku butuh bantuanmu "

'bantuan apa'

"bantuan finansialmu di lingkaran bisnis…ada yang ingin kijatuhkan"

'tidak biasanya kau begitu ambisius , neji?'

"aku tak banyak waktu menjelaskannya ,utakata!... apa aku menyanggupi permintaanku.?"

'siapa yang ingin kau jatuhkan?'

"UCHIHA SASUKE"

'hmmmm aku mengerti. Baiklah aku akan membantumu.

Dan telpon pun kututup. Seringaian ku pun berkembang. Aku sangt yakin "AKAN KUJATUH KAN UCHIHA ITU DAN NARUTO AKAN JATUH KETANGANKU,"

….T…..B….C….

MAAF JIKA GAJE DAN TYPO LAGI. TAPI TERIMAKASIH DAH MAU BACA DAN REVIEW

SEDIKIT BALES REVIEW AH…..

Kuro to Shiroi chapter 3 . Jan 8

Aw...  
Makin penasaran aja neeh sama lanjutannya.  
Pokoknya lanjut! lanjut! lanjut!  
Ganbatte

=HAHAHAHAH MAHASIH INI KELANJUTANYA. MAAF JIKA MEGECEWAKAN YA

deviluk shin ryu chapter 3 . Jan 6

lanjut...

=iya ini saya lanjutin….. silahkan baca

Zen Ikkika chapter 3 . Jan 6

Udah da kemajuan dlam penulisan drpd sblumny. Cuma huruf kapital pada nama msih hrus d perbaiki lg. Untuk pemisahan dialog udh terlihat jg dsni. Bkn mksdnya menggurui krna aq blg bgtu, tp ni aq nulis review sesuai yg ada d pkirnQ. Oke semangat terus buat selanjutnya semoga lbih baik. Trmksh...

=makasih ya, aku usahain ga akan begitu mengecewakan lagi dari segi typo, tapi g janji :D

noaiy kyukihae chapter 3 . Jan 6

beuhh bnyak bgt kata2 yg ilang, trus typo ny juga..  
kliatan kya buru2 bikin fic ini.. :/  
d tunggu klanjutan ny nee... moga nantiny lebih baik.. :-)

keep writung nee..!

=MAAF bikin pusing ya… jangan kapok baca ficku ya…..

chapter 3 . Jan 5

typonya agak bikin pusing mii bacanya.. mudah-mudahan berikutnya uda ga ada.. amien..  
yang bobo ama dobe trakhiran itu teme kan? mii tunggu lanjutannya, badai-san..

=maaf mii-chan…maklim masih pemula heheheh… iya itu sasu teme.

hanazawa kay chapter 3 . Jan 5

Kalo sasu tau..pastinya mati semua..hahaha...  
Jaa ne

=hahahahah bener bener. Kam sasuke killer sadist wkkkk

hanazawa kay chapter 2 . Jan 5

Wah..temsn2 naru sungguh berbahaya

=heemb… tapi naruto Cuma milik teme ko heheheh

hanazawa kay chapter 1 . Jan 5

Sasunaeu lemonya ditunggu,,

=maaf ya ga sanggup bikin lemon dulu… ntar chap depanmungkin

Misa Anaru chapter 3 . Jan 4

Hello, join review, boleh?  
Maaf, sebelumnya Naru gak maksud nge-flame, lho. Cuma saran aja.  
Kalo bisa, Typo nya sedikit dikurangin. terus kalo nulis nama chara, dibiasakan untuk pakai huruf capital. Hmm, kata 'Molai' itu disengaja? Atau tidak sengaja? Naru maklumin soal Typo. Soalnya kan banyak author yang gak bisa jauh-jauh dari typo. Tapi cerita Badai-san bagus kok. Hmm, btw disini Sakura jadi Okama Someya kan ya?  
Ok..  
Segitu dulu dari Naru..  
Lanjut..  
Ganbatte, nee:)

=naru-chan arigatou buat masukannya. Iya,,, yang kata molai itu aku sengaja soalnya sudah kebiasaansih. Maaf ya jika kacau. Soale aku bikin pakek hpa dulu.

MimiTao chapter 3 . Jan 4

banyak typo...  
cek lagi ya..

lanjut .

=aku usahain ga banyak typo lagi, makasih ya….

LemonTea07 chapter 3 . Jan 4

Hallo,  
ikutan review yah.  
Ini saran lho,  
Nama chara/tokoh itu harus.a di kapital.  
Juga awalan percakapan yang menggunakan kapital. Misal, "Apa yang kau lakukan Neji Hyuuga?!"

typo, saya tau banyak author yang tidak bisa lepas dari typo.  
Tapi kada typo yang terlalu berlibahan itu mengganggu.

Tadi tengok ada beberapa bahasa asing, karna saya baca.a via ponsel jadi tidak tau apakah di italic atau tidak.a.

Mungkin itu aja yang bisa Letae komenin.  
Kalo author merasa saya sok tau saya minta maaf.  
Semoga komen ini dapat membantu.  
#deepbow

=iya aku akan berusaha lebih baik. Makasih ya masukannya itu sangat membantu

keijiSUKE chapter 2 . Dec 26, 2013

oe lok bikin cerita jangan ber belit belit tapi enak dibaca ok...

=siaapppppppppppppp keiji-chan

himura ray chapter 1 . Dec 26, 2013

lanjut aja lah yang penting semangat... #plak ngaco

=iya sanyu himura san

Just Reader chapter 2 . Dec 20, 2013

Hohoho...  
lanjjuutttt fic..  
bgus loh..  
aplg sifat sasu yg over protective! Keimutan naru yg wwooww #pingsan #ditempat

n mnrutku ficnya gk usah rata tengah biasa aja kyk ch 1. Tinggal pnyusunan prgrafnya yg baik n brspasi trus pengurangn typo yg msh ad tp lbh baik dr ch sblumnya.. Sgtu aja. Jaa ne

d tngguin ch brikutnya. Ganbatte :D

=hahahahahahah aduh malu aku tapi thankssssssss . #janagn pingsan disini…. Entar di omelin naru wkkk

Hoshiomi-sama chapter 1 . Dec 14, 2013

Wkkkkkkkkkkkk cerita foto copy tapi boleh juga yah walau awale ga mudeng

=HAHAHAH MAKASIH PUJIANNYA hoshi omi-sammmma


End file.
